


Lonely Miss

by Hotalando



Series: Grand Line [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Independence, Storytelling, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: So lonely she is, the others worry. So lonesome it must be in that big house on the far away hill. How does she live on, all on her own? No man, no woman has ever won her over! Will she never find a counterpart? Will never anyone take care of the lonely beauty?
Relationships: Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Grand Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727599
Kudos: 6
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Lonely Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a new _series_ for any non-Mugiwara or less-Mugiwara short fictions, based in the canon-verse, just like _Core_. This new series is called _Grand Line_.

Between the breeze of the sea and the gust of the land, on top of an island bristling up the currents of the South Blue, a woman of indescribable beauty lives. 

Known among the townspeople, popular and respected and yet, they never dared to enter her life. Too perfect she seems, so surreal and made up, as if taken from a fairy tale and crafted into a woman. Molded and painted with sacred materials, some say from clouds, some say from the clay used for the fountain of youth. 

Some say, she isn‘t a human being after all. A fairy, a ghost. A witch. 

Where there‘s beauty, there‘s envy, the winds hum to her soothingly, do not worry, my child, their jealousy will blind them eventually. 

And so she keeps on living, in her own rhythm. Never paying attention to their hushes and their hisses that the winds never carry up to her house on top of a hill. Shielded from their eager eyes and clouded minds, it is just her in that house on that hill. 

So skilled she is!   
So smart she is!   
So strong she is! 

But so lonely she is, the others worry. So lonesome it must be in that big house on the far away hill. How does she live on, all on her own? No man, no woman has ever won her over! Will she never find a counterpart? Will never anyone take care of the lonely beauty? 

Lonely? She doesn‘t feel lonely, she hums to the winds as they brush through her warm and blond hair, strands dancing on the breeze as it swirls around her. _I am free, I am independent, I am not lonely._

But doesn‘t she want kids? Doesn‘t she want to be cared for? The others demand, unable to recognise her true emotions anymore, who would she like? Whom of them would she love? Is there nothing that attracts her? 

There is no answer to be found on the island in the South Blue. Not hidden among the townspeople, not in the winds circling the house on the hill. 

Until the day a man arrives at her doorstep, his purpose clearly written on his features. The _smile_ they all dread, but the one that she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble based on the prompt of the flash fiction challenge hosted on the Women! Wanted Zine server. This time it's _smile_.


End file.
